Many electronic devices use linear vibrators to provide generalized haptic feedback by shaking or vibrating the device enclosure. For example, many mobile telephones may be set to a vibrate mode, so that the phone body (e.g., enclosure) vibrates when a call is received in lieu of emitting an audible ring tone. However, linear vibrators typically vibrate the entire device and/or enclosure and thus provide generalized haptic feedback.
In certain embodiments, it may be useful or desirable to localize haptic feedback. For example, certain electronic devices may use virtual or touch-based keyboards, buttons, and other input mechanisms. Without some form of localized feedback, it may be difficult for a user to detect if the input mechanism was properly or adequately touched. A generalized haptic feedback, such as vibrating the entire electronic device, may be insufficiently precise.